Dangerous Adversaries: Meeting of Haru
Outskirts of Konohagakure, Land of Fire As Bakuha casually walked in the direction of Konoha, he felt a strange presence behind him. "It feels like a Jinchūriki." he thought to himself as he continued to walk, pretending as if he didn't feel anything. Haru had left the village early to get some warm up done when he had felt a rather unique chakra signature nearby. For some reason a picture of a Golden Baku popped into his head. Intrigued, his curiosity got the better of him and he began walking towards its source until he say a young man in black and red robes walking on the path. "Akatsuki!" he hissed as he jumped onto a nearby tree and pulled out a stiletto to throw at the robed man. Bakuha made a slight smirk. "Before you plan on throwing that knife at me, be warned I will not let you leave the place alive." he said, a superior tone in his voice. He then made a movement in his robes, although this was invisible to the mysterious assassin. Realizing that his opponent had spotted his presence just he had spotted his, Haru jumped down from the tree. He faced the intruder and asked "Who are you and what are you doing so close to the village? An Akatsuki member hardly roams around for leisure. You are Akatsuki aren't you? Or do you just like playing dress up?" "Yes, I am of an organization, but I will not specify which. You'll soon find out. Now, do you plan on attacking, or am I gonna leave this place without confrontation?" he asked, waiting for the slightest movement. He had eyes of a hawk, and he'd pick up on anything that has changed, even a move of the finger. Haru pulled out another stiletto and then threw them both at his opponent. Then he kicked the ground to raise a cloud of dust and vanished to appeared a few feet away. As his opponent tracked him he once again repeated the same routine and then again and again, each time throwing a stiletto at his opponent's head, until he was standing close to where he had started from. Coughing slightly from all the dust rising everywhere, he looked at his opponent and waited for him to respond. Bakuha effortlessly sent every stiletto flying in different directions. "If I were you, I'd start working on imporving, because these attacks aren't really worth blocking." he said, a grin on his face. Haru slowly tilted his face to one side with a slowly widening grin on his face. He pulled out three explosive tagged kunai in each hand and crossed his hands in front of his chest as the dust began to settle. He threw each with expert precision just as the dust settled completely to reveal 23 other shadow clones standing in a circle all around the robed man. All released kunais at the same time ; "24 of us, 6 kunai each, 144 in total. Each aiming for a different area not just on your body but in its proximity as well. Try and dodge that." Bakuha made a smirk. As the kunai came towards him, he infused his chakra with the surrouding air. All the kunai were sent in different directions. The air also crashed down on the clones and real Haru. "I'd don't think you've seen any of my abilities. If you haven't, this isn't your lucky day." he said, standing still as he cracked his neck. Haru was slightly surprised by this new technique Bakuha was using. He had never seen anything like it. He could see it wasn't normal nature manipulation. So what exactly was it. Intrigued, he smiled to himself an thought This is gonna be interesting. Wanting to see what else his opponent was capable of, he used Dragon Flame Blitz to shoot multiple balls of fire at him. Lets see what you use to dodge this. Bakuha continued to smirk, all the while flaming balls were inching closer and closer. As soon as they were in range, he gave out a roar, causing a golden Baku to encase him. It was quite large, about the size of a large African Elephant. As the fireballs clashed with the golden beast, they slowly died out, having no more oxygen to burn off. "Please, please show me something interesting, these techniques aren't worth my time." he said, continuing to mock the boy, standing several meters away. Haru just smiled politely and replied, "You know, you have rather unique abilities. Very interesting ones at that. Well this one I'm about to use I actually learned from a crazy fox I know." Haru then started to pull out chakra from his hands to create a small ball of concentrated chakra in his right hand to create a mini menacing ball. He then faced his palm towards Bakuha and fired out a high speed chakra blast straight at him. "Crap! You're the Kyūbi!" Bakuha said, condensing his Baku to it's maximum potential. As the blast flew at incredible speeds toward Bakuha, he continued to smirk, although he was unsure if the Baku was enough defense. When it made contact with the Baku, it easily pulverized the exterior, and made it to the interior quite easily. He was then hit with the blast, although it had been weakened from the Baku. He flew back, crashing into a tree. He slowly began to stand up, relaizing what had just happened. "So, this kid is the Kyūbi, eh? This will be harder tan I expected, but I can still beat him if I play my cards right." he thought to himself as he readied himself for Haru's next move. Seeing the surprised look on his opponent's face Haru decided to stay on the offensive without revealing all his secrets so soon in the fight. He quickly formed the hand seals Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger and spat out flames in the shape of a dragon which divided into three parts to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault on Bakuha from all three directions at once. Acting on his feet, Bakuha swiftly ran towards Haru, Baku having been summoned again. The flames collided with the Baku, but were not able to penetrate the Baku's interior. He continued to run, preparing a seal to be placed somewhere he'd soon find out himself. Seeing Bakuha charging towards him Haru decided to change his strategy. He began pulling out kunai and stilettos and began bombarding Bakuha with projectiles to slow him down. "Do you not see this Baku? This Baku is basically my only defense. It's incredibly effective, but only lasts for three minutes. There, I just gave you one of my weaknesses. Show me something good in return." he said, Baku keeping the kunai and stilettos at bay, all the while still rushing his opponent. Haru smiled as Bakuha closed in. "What gave you the idea I needed a weakness? I was just curious to see why you were in such a hurry to get so close to me. Well if you want good I'll give you good." Haru drew out the Kyūbi's chakra and created a single tail chakra cloak around himself. Just as Bakuha reached him he faced the ground and released a loud roar. The massive pressure blast not only pushed out towards Bakuha, as Haru had directed it towards the ground the reaction force pushed him off the ground and high into the air. He quickly transformed into his four-tailed form and wrapping his tails around himself, aimed for Bakuha and crashed to the ground, spinning like a piledriver. "Hmph, more Nine-Tails' techniques?" he said, flying back but not injured from the roar. As Haru closed in, he quickly took down his Baku, allowing Haru to crash into him. As they made contact, Bakuha placed his seal on Haru's chest. He then was pushed back, sending him into a nearby tree. He had been injured, but it was worth it. Haru climbed out from the mess that was all that remained of the tree he had barged into and looked down in surprise as a seal appeared on his chest. He had hurt Bakuha but he didn't seem to be too concerned. Rather he had a satisfied look on his face. Completely unsure of what to expect but steadily becoming sure that something was not right, Haru decided to go all out and try and finish this fight before Bakuha had a chance to pull off whatever he had in mind. He tapped into all of the Kyūbi's chakra to go into his mini Nine-Tails form. He then rushed straight at Bakuha with every intention to plough right through him. "Heh, too late." Bakuha said, all the while clapping his hands together. As his palms connected, the seal upon Haru's chest immediately began to glow. It soon exploded, causing the chakra surrounding Haru in his Nine-Tails form to become nothing. Haru was thrown back, having the wind blown from him. Bakuha silently walked up to him, knife pointed at his throat. "Now, leave and I let you live, or you stay and I kill you. Your choice." Haru tried to get up and spat out some blood. He looked up at his opponent and realized that he had been beaten. This was an opponent who was beyond him. At least for now. But there was something that intrigued him. When drawing on the Kyūbi's chakra he had the ability to sense negative feelings, but he sensed very little of that from Bakuha. He stood up, Bakuha keeping the knife pointed at his throat all the time but never coming any closer, and replied, "I leave in peace. But the ext time we meet I won't be defeated." "Good luck with that." Bakuha replied, giving a slight smirk. He then began to walk in the opposite direction, but not before handing Haru his second knife. "Learn to wield it with care, and then come find me." he said. He then disappeared, swiftly as he had come. Category:Koukishi Category:SidDarth Category:Role-Play